A Cafeteria Conversation Sequel
by SG1Dreamer
Summary: Jack and Sam's First Kiss. A Sequel to A Cafeteria Conversation. The whole gang joins the conversation in a matter of speaking on this one. If you haven't read the first story and intend to, you may want to read it first as the sequel will spoil it. S


**A Cafeteria Conversation – The Sequel**

Jack pondered why Sam could have been so upset. Hadn't she known he was talking about a dog? After all, dogs are his favorite people. Surely Sam knew that. "Man, this meringue is sticky."

Daniel walked casually into the locker room and noticed Jack leaning over the sink splashing water on his face. "Still enjoying lunch, Jack?"

"Very funny Daniel." Jack replied while wiping his face with a dry towel, eyeing Daniel in the mirror in front of him.

"What happened?" Daniel stood in the doorway, patiently waiting.

"Oh, Sam didn't exactly like something I said. Apparently," he added.

"What did you say?"

"I just… never mind. It's just… you know, I don't think I will ever understand women!" Jack said with obvious frustration in his voice.

"Don't try so hard."

Jack wiped his face dry and looked up at Daniel. "To understand women?"

"To understand Sam."

"Oh, I would never even _begin_ to attempt _that_ feat!" Jack exclaimed.

"I mean… Jack... it's not a secret you know."

Jack turned away from the sink and cocked his eyes at Daniel. "What?", he bellowed. "What's not a secret?"

"You and Sam. Jack, you don't have to hide your feelings with me. Me _or_ Teal'C. We both know how you and Sam feel about each other."

"I knew that!" Jack said indignantly. "It just hasn't been appropriate."

"Not appropriate to have feelings or not appropriate to talk about it?"

Jack threw the towel down and faced Daniel completely. "I'm her Commanding Officer, Daniel!"

Daniel stepped into the locker room and placed a foot on the bench. Leaning forward on his knee with his arm, he motioned with his finger. "_Was_… her Commanding Officer. _Was_… being the key word here. And yes, it may not have been appropriate to have a _relationship_ with her as her CO, but not to have feelings for her?" Daniel stood up from the bench and spread out his arms. "I mean, come on… you're a man! There's no regulation against that yet, is there?"

Jack walked over to a rack and picked up his jacket and began putting it on. "Daniel, I appreciate what you're trying to do… I really do. But, Sam… I just think… I think maybe she would be happier with someone who is not in the military. She needs someone more… grounded."

"Jack… If there is anything I know about Sam, it is that she is careful not to make mistakes in anything that she does. Especially in her personal life. I know that Sam gave up marrying Pete because she loved you more than she loved him. She didn't want to make the biggest mistake of her entire life."

"And how do you know that, prêt ell?"

"Because… I know Sam. And you know her too. I think if you were to sit back and examine the whole situation clearly and carefully, you would see that she really loves you. And she is just waiting for you to make a move." Daniel slipped his hands into his pockets. "Jack, if you have feelings for her, now is the time to let her know. Right now… before you lose her again."

Jack simply looked Daniel in the eye's. He knew Daniel was right. It was now or never.

"Hey Daniel!" Sam hollered as the elevator door was closing. "Hold up!"

Daniel stopped the doors with his hand to allow Sam in. The elevator doors closed and the two of them began their upward climb to the surface of the facility.

"General Landry gave us tomorrow off so the four of us could spend some time together."

"Wow that was nice. Umm, seen Jack?" Of course Daniel knew better but a little reconnaissance couldn't hurt.

"Oh, yea. I saw him earlier. You?"

"In the locker room… washing up." Daniel said looking away to avoid a grin.

Sam hid an uncomfortable look.

"So, what do you want to do?" Daniel asked to break the ice.

"I thought we could all go to O'Malley's. Maybe we could meet up at my house. Say, 7:00 tonight?"

"Sounds good. I'll... go find Jack."

"Great! I'll tell Teal'C".

Sam was putting beer in the refrigerator when she heard someone knocking on her front door. But, she didn't have to stop as the front door opened up and Daniel poked his head in.

"Hellooo in there!" He hollered out.

"Come on in Daniel. I'm in the kitchen."

Daniel and Teal'C came into the house and entered the kitchen. Sam handed Daniel a beer. "I made some tea for you Teal'C. Want some?"

"Indeed. That would be refreshing."

As Sam was pouring the tea the doorbell rang, and rang, and rang. "That has to be Jack." Daniel said. "He loves to be annoying with that darn bell any chance he gets when he comes to my house."

Sam grinned as she handed Teal'C his tea, who nodded in appreciation.

The sound of the front door was heard opening. "Is this where the party is?" Jack announced.

"In here Jack!" Daniel yelled out to him.

Jack made his way into the kitchen. "Got another one of those?" He said pointing to Daniel's beer.

Sam opened the refrigerator, pulled out a beer, and handed it to Jack.

"So, where we going?" Jack asked, popping the lid off the beer and letting it fly onto the floor.

"O'Malley's" Sam replied.

"Good, I want to win back the twenty I lost last time I was there." Jack said.

"You lost twenty to a civilian at O'Malley's?" Daniel asked curiously. "That's not like you Jack."

"He didn't lose it to a "Civ", Daniel." Sam smirked.

"Well, it wasn't me… and I don't think Jack's been back since…" Daniel's eyes popped open wide, and his mouth formed a big "O".

"I do believe Colonel Carter would welcome a rematch O'Neill." Teal'C said helpfully.

"Ok, kids… let's go. I'm starved!" Jack said, trying to change the subject.

"Whose car should we take?" Sam asked.

"We can take my rent car." Jack suggested. "May as well spend the government's money instead of our own… right?"

"Sounds good to me." Daniel agreed.

At O'Malley's, the foursome enjoyed their meal and then Jack, Sam and Daniel played pool. Teal'C sat and watched. After a while, Sam joined him at the table.

"It is good to see Jack again, is it not Colonel Carter?" Teal'C asked.

"Yes. Just like old times."

"I assume General O'Neill will be returning to Washington very soon."

"I believe he's leaving Sunday night."

Teal'C observed Sam as she was watching Jack and Daniel play pool. She seemed to be so happy. Happier than she had been in a long time.

"You will miss him when he leaves, will you not?" Teal'C asked.

"Oh… well.. sure. We worked together for a long time. We'll all miss him." Sam replied just a little uncomfortably.

"But, you, Colonel Carter, will miss him in a way the rest of us will not. Of that I am certain."

Sam just looked at Teal'C questioningly.

Teal'C had always known that Sam loved Jack. He had seen it in her eyes on more than one occasion. He also knew that Jack felt the same way and believed it was about time they shared their feelings for each other. Realizing he had an open door, Teal'C continued.

"What I am saying is that I know how you and General O'Neill feel about each other. I know you care a great deal for him and that he feels very strongly about you in return. And now you are not under his direct command. Therefore, there is a chance that the two of you may be able to share those feelings without fear of repercussion from your government."

Sam was really taken aback. She could not believe Teal'C had become as brazen as to actually come out and share his feelings about her and Jack. But, he was right. Now was her chance to finally be able to have the man she has been falling in love with for the last several years. Circumstances had certainly placed them in that position, accept for the fact that he was in Washington and she was at Cheyenne Mountain. But, who was she kidding? She didn't even know if Jack still felt the same about her. After all… he had taken up with a dog, for crying out loud! He may actually have someone he is pining for in Washington for all she knew. And after her engagement to Pete… she wasn't sure he would believe she still had any feelings for him either.

"Teal'C, General O'Neill is really… he is far away now. He's in Washington, and I'm here. We have our separate lives now."

"I do not believe for one minute that you do not love General O'Neill."

Sam looked down at her drink sheepishly. "Your right, Teal'C. I do love him. And there is nothing I wouldn't do to be with him. But I'm not sure he feels the same way anymore. It's been awhile and things have changed. So much has happened."

"Colonel Carter. I can tell you with great confidence that General O'Neill does indeed care a great deal for you. He does love you Sam." Teal'C practically whispered the last five words he spoke.

Sam was looking at Teal'C intently. When he used her first name, it was nearly too much for her to bear. She almost became teary eyed. It wasn't so much what he said, as the way he said it. And coming from Teal'C, those words meant so much. Teal'C had become a very close friend and he was very close to Jack as well. He had also become very good at reading peoples feelings. Sam knew that what Teal'C was saying was coming from his heart.

"Thank you, Teal'C." Sam replied, placing her hand on Teal'C's which was folded on the table in front of him.

Soon Jack walked up to the table and grabbed his beer to take a drink, pool stick in hand. "Hey Teal'C, wanna try a game?"

"I do not believe I would tonight, thank you O'Neill. But Colonel Carter may care to play again."

"I think I'm done." Sam replied grinning.

"What, afraid I might beat you again?" Jack said jokingly.

"No, I didn't want to make you and Daniel go home empty handed." Sam smirked.

"Right!" Jack grinned.

"Are we quitting?" Daniel said walking up to the table.

"Guess so." Jack said sarcastically.

"Win your money back Jack?" Daniel asked just to irritate.

Jack just gave a sarcastic grin.

"Oh." Daniel replied simply. "Well," he said glancing at Sam and then at his watch. Maybe Sam and Jack can spend some time alone he thought. "I really need to get home anyway. You ready Teal'C?"

"Indeed." Teal'C replied. His thoughts were the same.

They left the restaurant and drove back to Sam's house. When they got there, Daniel and Teal'C said goodbye and left without going inside. Jack walked Sam into the house.

"Want a beer?" Sam asked

"Always!" Jack answered.

Sam returned with a bottle of beer. Jack had already made himself comfortable on the sofa. Sam sat down next to him, with a beer in her hand as well.

"Everyone seemed to really have a good time tonight." Sam said.

"Yea! They did." _Hesitation…_ "Food was really good." Jack said. "Good thing we didn't have _pie_." He added under his breath, emphasizing the word 'pie', without looking at Sam.

"About that Sir…"

"Sam… its ok… I was joking. I probably had it coming."

He called me Sam? Should I say something? He certainly would. Or would he…now.

"Sir..."

Jack interrupted "Sam. If it's all the same to you. You can call me Jack when we are off the base. I mean, now that I'm not your direct C.O. and all."

Well, that certainly answered my question. "Look, It was me that was out of line. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking… why did you… feel the need to slap me in the face with pie?" Jack grimaced.

Sam winced, wrinkling up her nose.

"Well… You made me think you were talking about another woman. I really thought you had met a woman and when you said… "

"I took her home with me." Jack finished abruptly.

"I mean, it's none of my business really."

"So…" Jack prompted

"So, I… it's just… oh Jack. It just really would hurt me to see you with someone else." Sam just blurted it out like it was a huge release off her chest.

"I see." Jack said.

"I guess you don't really understand that, do you?"

"Actually Sam, I do."

Sam eyes searched Jack's eyes.

"Sam, " Jack put his beer down and moved a bit closer, facing Sam full on. "When you started going out with Pete, I said to myself, 'Self… this is good for her. I'm glad Sam is finally getting to have some fun.' But, when you showed me that engagement ring, it was all I could do to keep from throwing it against the wall. Don't get me wrong, Sam. I was really glad that you thought you had found someone who made you happy. And if Pete had made you happy, that was all I needed to know. I would be happy too. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt me. It was hard for me to accept the fact that I wouldn't get the chance to have you for myself. But I had to realize that it was not my choice to make. Yea, Sam. I know exactly how it feels to see someone you love with someone else."

Jack spoke the last sentence in almost a whisper. Sam had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Jack, the only reason I didn't marry Pete was because of you. I would never have been happy with Pete. I could never love him the way I love you."

Jack placed his hand on Sam's cheek.

"Sam, I would never ask you to leave your job or anyone else for my sake."

Sam placed her hand over Jack's hand that was on her face.

"I know that Jack. And I never wanted to jeopardize your career because of us. But, to be honest, I really wasn't sure you still had feelings for me."

"I've never stopped caring for you Sam. I will always be there for you, no matter what."

Sam was taken aback by that last statement. Where had she heard that before?

"I will always love you Sam. And I will wait as long as I have to."

"I guess now we'll have to wait a little longer since you've been moved to Washington and I'm back here now."

"We've waited this long." Jack grinned.

"I'll be here, Jack. Whenever the time is right."

"Are you sure I'm really worth waiting for? After all, I do take up with dogs occasionally." Jack asked humorously.

Sam grinned. "I think you're worth it. And I don't mind you bringing home a four legged friend every now and then. As long as you can house break her."

"What if she drinks from the toilet?"

"Well, that's not a problem if you keep the seat down, now is it?" Sam retorted playfully.

"So… got any pie?"

"No, but I have something else…" Sam leaned close to Jack and pulled his head to hers, placing her lips to his. She gave him a tender kiss, then sat back to watch his reaction.

"Well, I guess that will have to do." Jack said softly.

Jack took his arm and pulled Sam to him. He leaned forward and put his lips on hers and kissed her. Wrapping his arms around her he held her tight, kissing her deeply with all the passion that had been pent up inside of him for years. Sam's arms went around Jack, responding to his kiss, sensation welling up inside her. She let her fingers slide through his hair and down his back. She had never before been so happy. For 9 long years, this was the kiss she has been waiting for. She would not let this be the last. Whatever it took, Sam would make sure she let Jack know her feelings for him were true and sincere and that there would be nobody else who could ever make her feel the way she did when she was with him.

Jack held her close and knew that he had finally done the right thing. He wasn't sure at first if he should begin a relationship right now, being so far away and all, but now he knew that he had done the right thing in letting Sam know exactly how he felt about her. Now he could go back to Washington knowing where he stood with the woman he had longed for, for so many years.


End file.
